


fang-tastic

by themadtilde



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorkable Simon, Fluff, Fluffiest thing I've ever written, Kissing, M/M, Raphael is a Little Shit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief blood drinking bc that is hot, fang kink, kind of, who sort of likes Raphael's fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: “Your fangs are really cute,” Simon whispered, closing his eyes as if he were telling a secret, something only Raphael was allowed to hear.





	fang-tastic

**Author's Note:**

> I was attacked by plot bunnies, okay? Also I've been thinking about Raphael's fangs a lot, because they are literally the most adorable, tiny and cutest thing I've seen.  
> And they're hot.  
> As hell.  
> Especially on David Castro. 
> 
> This is nothing more than just disgusting fluff. This isn't beta'd and English isn't my Native, which is why some sentences might sound a little weird. Sorry for that :/  
> Also, sorry for the crappy title. I absolutely suck at titles.
> 
> I don't own Mortal Instruments.

“Hey.”

Simon rested his chin on Raphael’s chest and stared up at him under his eyelashes, a goofy grin on his face. Raphael was lying on his back in the bed, head resting on a pillow and his arms were crossed behind his head. Simon was draped over him, lying between his legs and he’d had his face buried in Raphael’s chest while the other vampire had been massaging his scalp and played with his hair.

Raphael quirked an eyebrow as he met Simon’s slightly drunk-looking gaze, and he couldn’t fight off an amused smile at the adorable sight.

“Hey,” he replied, and Simon chuckled when the reply made Raphael’s chest rumble.  He squinted up at his boyfriend, who craned his neck a little to look down at him. The angle gave Raphael a small double chin, which Simon couldn’t help but laugh and poke at.

“One of your less flattering angles,” he snickered when Raphael scowled at him and rolled his eyes.

“Did you just ruin a perfectly fine, nice moment just to point out my flaws?” he asked dryly, but his amusement seeped through and Simon grinned.

“Actually not,” he said cheerfully, poking Raphael’s cheek again. “But,” he lowered his voice, “I need to tell you something …”

Raphael’s eyes widened.

“If you pull that really-really-really-like-you shit on me again …” he started, but Simon swatted his chest, pretending to be offended.

“I wasn’t going to! Let me say what I’ve been trying to tell you for five minutes now!”

Raphael was about to point out that five minutes had definitely not passed yet, but decided to keep quiet and let Simon speak. Simon beamed and used his index finger to prod at Raphael’s plump, plush lips. Raphael’s eyebrows nearly disappeared in his hairline when Simon kept touching his lips, pausing a few seconds before he opened his mouth:

“Your fangs are really cute,” he whispered, closing his eyes as if he were telling a secret, something only Raphael was allowed to hear.

Raphael half laughed, half snorted in disbelief, peering down at Simon with a doubtful expression. Trust Simon to make such an adorable, strange and random statement out of the blue.

“You think fangs are cute?” Raphael asked doubtfully, giving Simon a teasing look. Simon pouted, shaking his head so his chin rubbed over Raphael’s chest.

“No, I said _your_ fangs are cute. Don’t laugh at me!” he complained when Raphael chuckled, grinning fondly at his fledgling. “Have you ever seen them yourself? They’re adorable!”

“I don’t think you would call something _adorable_ when the thing is meant for killing and drinking blood,” objected Raphael, rolling his eyes when Simon huffed, offended. “Believe it or not but I have, in fact, seen my own fangs and I must say, I fail to see how they are special.”

“But they’re so _tiny!_ ” Simon exclaimed and Raphael gave him an unimpressed stare that would have anyone else cower with insecurity. “All sharp and pointy, but _tiny!_ I didn’t think fangs were that small!”

“What did you think they would be like, then?” quizzed Raphael slowly, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. Simon brightened and sat up, thus straddling Raphael’s hips, but for once he seemed unaware of the position he’d put himself in.

“Like …” he gestured wildly with his hands, trying to think of an explanation. “Big and ugly and also _constant_ and  _pe_ _rmanent -_ I didn’t know you could retract them when you wanted to! I thought you walked around with fangs protruded all the time, and that they reached below your lower lip - like, down here somewhere,” he tried to explain, pointing at the area just between his lower lip and his chin.

Raphael gave him a flat look that clearly said what he thought of Simon’s ideas.

“If our fangs really were visible like that all the time, we would certainly have a lot of a harder time being around mundanes,” he commented somewhat snarkily, but Simon was immune to and used to his boyfriend’s slightly sneering demeanor. “Not only that, but it would be quite ugly with fangs down to our chin.”

“I bet you would look adorable with fangs even like that,” Simon chirped gleefully, and Raphael’s eyes fluttered shut with mock exasperation.

“Do you have a fang kink, or what?” he questioned, smirking inwardly when Simon promptly choked, staring at Raphael with wide eyes.

_Raphael 1, annoying fledgling 0._

“No!” Simon’s voice was a little too desperate and higher than he would have liked. “Absolutely not! I just wanted to compliment your fangs! I wanted to tell you that they were cute! Can't I say something nice to my boyfriend without getting bullied for it?”

“No. But thank you then, _mi amor_ ,” replied Raphael and then, quick as a flash, he bared his fangs and hissed at Simon who flinched and yelped, falling backwards on the bed with fright.

Raphael threw his head back laughed out loud, not caring that his fangs pressed against his bottom lip, stinging a little. Simon had definitely not expected that, judging by his shocked shriek and his flailing as he scrambled away from Raphael. He gasped for breath he didn’t need, clutching his chest as he sat up again, drawing a few breaths to calm himself.

He gave Raphael a withering look, trying to keep some of his pride by glaring, before he cautiously climbed back up to settle on Raphael’s belly again. He tried to glower angrily at the still snickering vampire, but he looked too much like a kicked puppy to succeed.

“Not. Nice,” Simon huffed, crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. The view only made Raphael start laughing again, retracting his fangs to be able to laugh without razor-sharp fangs digging into his lip.

“Couldn’t resist,” he snickered, reaching out to put his hands on Simon’s hips. “You should have seen your face though - it was priceless.”

Simon looked away, pretending to be hurt.

“That settles it,” he decided. “I am never complimenting you again. You don’t appreciate it anyways.”

Raphael knew Simon was only joking - not only by his excessive, childish tone but he could also see Simon’s lips curl upwards in a smile, even though he struggled to fight it off. Still, he moved his hands upwards to cradle Simon’s face, forcing the younger vampire to look at him.

“I am sorry, _cariño_ ,” he mumbled, voice sincere and warm. Since Simon wasn’t even actually irritated, he relaxed immediately into the touch and grinned. Raphael’s hands dropped back to his hips, holding onto Simon as if he would fall if Raphael didn’t steady him.

“I’ll forgive you if you admit that your fangs are cute,” he argued, and Raphael’s fingers dug into his hips a little harder than necessary.

“You just won’t let this go, will you?” Raphael asked, though he knew the answer. Simon shook his head cheerfully and grabbed Raphael’s hands to stop them from digging into his side.

“Nope,” he declared happily, still holding onto the other vampire’s wrists and waving their hands a little.  Raphael wondered briefly why he had settled for the most annoying, random and happy-go-lucky fledgling there was out there. (He got this answer though when Simon sent him one of his dazzling, goofy smiles that seemed brighter and warmer than the sun, and Raphael felt his insides tingle with warmth and affection.)

Somewhat reluctantly, he bared his fangs again, though not as violent and abrupt as he did the last time. He was about to prove his point - _fangs were not cute! -_ but Simon cut him off effectively by tapping his finger on Raphael’s left fang, his nails creating a hollow _tap-tap-_ sound. Raphael scowled at him, at loss for words at his strange treatment.

“See? So tiny,” Simon cooed, brushing his thumb over Raphael’s bottom lip. “It’s hard to think that these could have killed me a few months ago.”

Raphael rolled his eyes and said, with a little difficulty since Simon’s finger was still prodding at his lips and teeth:

“ _I_ never wanted to kill you,” he pointed out. “Camille did. _I_ found you incredibly annoying and wondered how you managed to never shut up, but I didn’t want to kill you.” He shrugged nonchalantly, as if he just hadn’t discussed his desire for ending his boyfriend’s life.

“Details,” Simon waved his hand dismissively, and finally he stopped assaulting Raphael’s mouth his fingers. “Almost same thing anyways. And that’s _besides the point._ We were discussing your fangs!”

Raphael snorted so violently that Simon bounced a little where he was sitting.

“And you say you don’t have a fang kink?” he asked teasingly and raised one eyebrow. Though before Simon could respond, Raphael flipped them over and straddled the fledgling who now lay flat on his back. Simon’s eyes were wide with surprise at the sudden manhandling, but before he could complain or protest, Raphael leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He caressed Simon’s bottom lip with his own lips, sliding them together and sighing contentedly.

“Hm,” Simon muttered into the kiss, immediately forgetting their bickering and reached out to bury his fingers in Raphael’s hair and pull him closer. But Raphael grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head, holding them firmly in place with one hand as he began kissing down Simon’s jawline, eventually moving onto his neck.

“Are you _sure_ you don’t have a fang kink?” Raphael whispered into his ear when Simon stifled a moan, eyes fluttering close with pleasure.

“Nngh,” was all Simon managed to utter when Raphael sucked and nipped at his jaw. He would definitely have bruises there later.

“What did you say? I didn’t quite hear you,” teased Raphael and his voice was a little rough. He let one of his hands slide in under Simon’s shirt to explore the skin hidden underneath it and Simon arched into the touch.

“I don’t have a fa- _aah_ -ng kink,” Simon protested feebly, though the shiver of pleasure that went through him said otherwise. He felt his own fangs ache in his gums and barely managed to stop them from popping out.

When Raphael let one of his fangs graze the sensitive skin where Simon’s pulse point had been, the fledgling couldn’t contain himself any longer and hissed sharply, arching up to press his body against Raphael’s.

Raphael chuckled, face still buried in Simon’s neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin there. His fangs scraped tentatively against the pale skin, and Simon craned his neck to give Raphael better access.

“Sure you don’t,” Raphael breathed hotly, before letting his fangs sink in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I remember when I first started shipping Saphael, long before the show had aired. Saphael wasn't very popular back then and I remember there being exactly 8, half-poorly written fanfics on ao3. I had to dig through Tumblr and I felt blessed when I found ONE blog that posted maybe seven saphael oneshots. That was bascially all Saphael there was out there. Now the Internet is flooding with them and I intend to read as many as I can!


End file.
